Free Falling, or How Brad Chase Fell in Love
by GreyLegalmistress
Summary: Could it be straight laced Brad Chase is learning how to really let go? And to really love somebody?
1. Huh?

_Free Falling, or How Brad Chase Fell in Love_

Chapter 1: Huh?

He woke up slowly, trying to untangle himself from the mess he had made of his navy blue sheets. As he attempted to free himself, he realized that he had some help tangling up his sheets. The petite brunette was nestled into his arms and oddly enough, that didn't feel so strange to him. What did feel strange was the sensation of waking up to someone he didn't really know, had only met and picked up in a bar last night. While other guys may have been accustomed to doing that, Brad Chase certainly was not. Such things were too spontaneous, too out of control for him. Yet, here he was, snuggled up to some gorgeous woman who smelled delicious and sweet. Brad had _no_ clue as to what had made him do such a thing. After all, he liked to plan everything and to know precisely what was going on. He was just that type of man. Not that he didn't like women, but the ones he usually ended up in bed with were those with whom he was involved, not sexy little one night stands. Again, not his thing.

He lay there contemplating what exactly had made him pick up the woman lying next to him- _Jo_- he remembered her name, as she began to stir. A little voice, the sensible, straight-as-an-arrow one, told him he should move away, maybe get ready for work. What day was it anyway? Instead, he leaned down and kissed her neck, her tender, soft shoulder. "Just a little bit," he told himself. But as she fully woke up and turned towards him, giving him a lazy but nonetheless enchanting smile, he knew a "little bit" simply wasn't possible with this woman.

So he gave in. Gave in to the impulses he'd spent years ignoring, hiding, denying, whatever. Gave in to the overwhelming desire, not just for Jo, but to throw caution to the wind. Brad Chase_ never_ did that.

This morning, he did.


	2. Good Morning, Again

Chapter 2: Good Morning, Again

"Hi," she said. That was the first thing she had said to him this morning. Well, the first thing she had said to himwhile not in the midst of 'waking up,' if you will. Brad decided he liked waking up that way.

"Hey," he said softly, stroking her deep brown hair as she rested on his bronzed, broad chest. She smiled at him and then he remembered why he had ended up here- that smile. The smile that every man in the bar would have killed for, but she had directed at him, a fact which still somewhat puzzled him. Not because he didn't think he was attractive (he knew, with his blonde hair, blue eyes, and strong build that he was the classic All-American guy), but just because. He couldn't help but smile back. Brad was about to speak, when she leaned in closer to him.

"Let me guess," she whispered, "You're wondering what we're doing here. Especially you. And why I chose you." Jo grinned mischievously, obviously enjoying his surprise at her astuteness.

"Ok, yeah. You got me," he conceded reluctantly.

"Here's the thing: of all the men in that bar, you needed me most."

"Huh? How do you figure _that?_" Brad's tone, and facial expression, indicated his offense at that rather brazen statement.

"Rather easily, actually. From my assessment, you were definitely the most unlikely candidate to go for me. Hence, you needed me most. I mean, your hair was perfect, your suit was perfect, and you were _way_ too uneasy in the bar. Clearly, you needed to have some fun, some life again."

Silence.

Brad took her in, took in this "stranger," who, in the course of a few moments, had probably figured him out better than any other woman who had been in his life. Even for extended periods of time. He studied her, touched the lips that had tasted so good and uttered truths he wouldn't have admitted to himself. At that moment, he didn't want to leave. Couldn't possibly leave this shockingly clairvoyant woman who had gone home with him for _his_ sake, not hers.

Somewhere in the background his cell phone rang, but he paid it no heed. How could he, why would he, when there were so many better things to do?

So Brad ignored the cell phone and kissed her. Kissed her tenderly and sweetly and expressive of emotions which he rarely, if ever, let surface. Truth be told, he didn't have a clue in the world as to what he was doing, and to his surprise, he was loving the free falling feeling he was experiencing at the moment. So he went with it.


End file.
